Rain
by EuphrasieTheOwl
Summary: Serenity explains to her boyfriend, Malik, why she loves rain so much. Sedateshipping  MalikxSerenity  Mushy and sappy, but who doesn't like stuff like that once in while?


First of all, thank you to everyone who voted in my poll (all five of you!) Please don't hold it against me for committing the sin of pairing Malik with a girl. But I have to admit, it's a little fun to see straight!Malik once in a while, plus, I effing love this pairing! (But don't worry! I have a midriffshipping fic in the works! I still do love yaoi!)

Notes:

Setting: Post-canon. Domino City.

Pairing: MalikxSerenity. Sedateshipping. (What can I say, I like crack pairings!)

Warnings: None, unless you count extreme mushiness and sappiness.

…

Malik sighed as he stared out of the window at the gray drizzly day before him. He never did like the rain. He found it dark and depressing, and he disliked the feeling of being wet. One would imagine that someone from a dry, nearly rainless country, such as Egypt, would find rain to be exciting and wonderful, but he just found it dull and sad.

The knob of the apartment door began to turn, and in came in Malik's girlfriend, Serenity. She wore a bright pink raincoat as well as a smile. "Hey, honey!" She greeted her boyfriend. She took off her rain coat, hung it up, placed her bags on the end table, and gave Malik a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"How was shopping?" He asked her.

"Oh, great! Mai and I got some really cute things!" She told him, sweetly smiling. That was one the things Malik loved the most about Serenity, her sweet, beautiful smile. She turned her head to the window and looked out. Like Malik, she sighed at the scene in front of her, but unlike her boyfriend, she sighed with content. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"What?" Malik asked.

"The rain. It's beautiful, right?" She turned to face him, her head cocked innocently and her curious hazel eyes sparkling.

"No, not really." He told her.

"You think so?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's gray, dreary, and ugly."

"Really? But it's so amazing." She stated with a tone full of wonder.

"How?" Malik asked in an amused voice.

"Think about it. Every living creature on earth needs water to survive. That's exactly what rain is, water. And water's so pure, so clean-"

"Unless it's acid rain." Malik pointed out jokingly.

Serenity rolled her eyes at Malik's comment and smirked. "Alright, wise guy. Rain is pure and clean _aside _from acid rain." She took a breath and a short look out of the window again. "Besides it's like the earth is being washed clean."

"So, that's why you like rain so much?" Malik asked.

"Not exactly." Serenity began again. "You can use all your senses to know that it's raining. You can hear the drops when they hit something, you can feel the rain on your skin, you can taste the water, you can smell the rain-"

"You can smell the rain?" Malik smirked.

"Yes. The air has a completely different smell when it's raining." She stated.

"That's the air. You said that you could smell the rain." Malik told her.

"Oh, you're a wise one today, aren't you?" She joked and giggled. Malik smiled at her laughter. He always found it so adorable. "Well then, you can smell the difference in air _because_ of the rain. Better?"

"Much." He replied with a grin.

"And of course, you can see the rain." Serenity said, beginning again. Her voice had become even softer than usual, and more thoughtful. "I knew that I ever did go blind, then I could at least still know when it was raining, because I didn't need to see it to know that it was there. When I was younger, I always loved playing in the rain. A lot of my favorite childhood memories are about the rain." Her voice had become sadder, but the sparkle was still in her beautiful eyes. "Even if the rain is a little dark, it wouldn't have mattered to me." She out at the window, with a sad smile.

Malik looked at the auburn-haired girl. He thought about what Serenity had said. He always knew that Serenity saw things differently, because there was a time when she thought she wouldn't be able to see anything at all. He put his arm around her and pulled her closed. He kissed the top of her head. Serenity snuggled closer to him.

"You remind me of rain." She told him.

"What?" The amused tone had returned to his voice.

"Well, I can feel you holding me, like right now." The once sad smile on her face had turned into a wide grin. Her cheeks blushed rosy hue. "I can smell your aftershave when we're close, I can hear your voice, and I can taste the way your kisses taste." She looked up at him. "I don't need to see you to know that you'll always be there."

Malik didn't reply. Well, with words, that is. He pulled Serenity in for a sweet, tender kiss, his arms around her waist, hers around his neck. When they pulled apart, he looked down at her, and said, in a soft voice, "I love you, Serenity."

She closed her eyes, leaned against his chest, and smiled back. "I know. I love you too."

…

Now wasn't that cute? Well, even if it wasn't, please tell me what you thought! (But no "what? How can you pair him Serenity! He obliviously belongs with Bakura!")

Loves and Hugs!

The Owl


End file.
